


A Kiss in the Park

by Mouse9



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, always 1895
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 14:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19427581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouse9/pseuds/Mouse9
Summary: From the Private Journal of Doctor John H WatsonImmediately following The Sign of Four, John Watson's private journal depicts his first outing with Mary Morstan as an engaged couple.





	A Kiss in the Park

**_The Private Journals of Doctor John Watson_ **

Following the events of the case I shall title  The Sign of Four for the Strand readers, I concluded that I simply could not, in good conscience, allow Miss Mary Morstan to slip from my grasp. Indeed she was the most sublime creatures of my acquaintance and I had quite decided during our time together that entering the marriage state with her would be quite agreeable.

Being a lifelong bachelor, and during the war, I had not given thought to marriage, and once agreeing to enter into this housing agreement with Holmes, I had put the idea from my head entirely. 

But with the introduction of Miss Morstan, I must admit, I find myself warming to the idea. Most think our courtship was quick but she did accept my proposal and I find that I am very pleased with how the entire business turned out.

The following morning, Mrs. Hudson had delivered a lovely breakfast. I cracked the top of my soft boiled egg and noticed Holmes was nowhere to be found. It was not unusual for him to at time walk the evening in one of his disguises only to arrive home in the early morning and sleep until after lunch. 

I lingered over breakfast, waiting until a more appropriate time in which to call upon my future bride and as the clock upon the mantle struck 10 am, I set off. 

The morning was mild, with just a hint of the autumn chill harkening the end of the summer months. Not wanting to walk as the address was across town, I summoned a handsome and informed the driver of the address. 

The driver made good time and within a half hour I arrived at the residence of Miss Morstan. 

Paying the driver promptly, I readjusted my hat and walked to the door. 

A maid opened the door, a short older woman with iron grey hair and wary eyes. 

“Good morning,” I began, hoping my smile was pleasant enough. “I’ve come to call upon Miss Morstan.”

The maid looked at me for longer than I was comfortable with before opening the door completely, allowing me entrance into the house.

“I’ll see if Miss is available.” Before she left me in the entryway. I took the time to gaze at the surroundings. Miss Morstan had come to Baker Street the last time we had met. 

The furnishings were sparse yet complimentary for the space given. It was the home of a person who knew how to make a small allowance for a long way. 

I was impressed by this quality and couldn’t help but think of these as a very amiable quality in a wife. 

“Doctor Watson.”

The lady of the house was walking towards me, appearing as handsome a woman as when I first saw her, distressed and vulnerable in the Baker Street sitting room. 

“I daresay I did not expect the pleasure of your company today.” she said as she approached me. I took off my hat and bowed. 

“Good morning Miss Morstan. I found myself bereft of your company and was hoping you would consent to a walk this morning. It was quite warm enough.”

Her cheeks colored prettily and I found myself entranced. 

“I have no prior plans this morning,” she answered. “I would love a walk.”

“I could feel my heart swell as she gathered her wrap and her hat. I returned my hat to my head and we stepped out of doors. She took the arm I had extended to her and the pressure of her fingers against my arms brought a smile to my lips. 

I decided on the path around St. James as a means to extend my time and perhaps carry out a delightful conversation. 

As we reached the entrance to the park, several other couples nodded their heads towards us. I returned their greeting, feeling quite proud at the lovely creature on my arm. 

Mary, as I must grow used to calling her, gripped my arm tighter as we stepped into the path of trees, their leaves a menagerie of yellows, reds and oranges.

“It is beautiful here.” she observed. “It feels as if we are alone in the park.”

“I daresay we aren’t.” I pointed out a few children playing just off the path a little way ahead of us as well as two young women with their companion walking along the path away from us. “It seems as if others agreed with my assessment of the weather being tolerable for a walk.”

“It was an observation Doctor Watson, not a statement.” Mary said, eyes bright and laughter in her voice.

“Of course.” I was not used to being teased. Holmes, of course, made teasing observations at times but they were tempered with his usual manners. I took them as they were made. Mary must have noticed my distress for her fingers stroked in a most distracting way along my coat.

“You are not used to teasing, are you?” she asked and at once I was struck at how well she could read my moods. I truly had made the right decision in proposing to her. 

We were past the children playing so I daringly placed a hand over hers. 

“It is quite fine my dear. I will need to get used to it. Please do not think I am upset with you.”

“Oh never,” her eyes were twinkling once more and I considered the matter closed. 

Her hand felt nice under mine and I chose to leave my hand where it was. She did not protest as we continued our walk. 

“How goes your trousseau?” I asked. “Do you need assistance choosing your gown?” I admit, I was thinking of Mrs. Hudson in this matter and asking her assistance. Mary shook her head. 

“My Aunt is coming into town tomorrow to help me with my wedding things.” she said. “All that remains is finding a home and setting a date.” 

Her face lifted towards me and I became quite entrance with the image she created. 

“Should we agree on a date? I was thinking early spring.”

I halted our walk and her questioning gaze turned concerned. 

“John?” she asked quietly. I could no longer resist. Her speaking my name was music to my ears. My hand left hers and rose to caress her cheek.

I couldn’t take my eyes from her face, watching her eyes close in delight before opening once more. 

“Are you well?”

“Mary,” my voice was raspy. Clearing my throat and stealing my resolve, I spoke once more. 

“Mary. In light of our engagement, I should very much like to kiss you.”

The most beautiful smile lit her face and I found myself drawn to her even more. 

“I should very much like you to.”

Her already uplifted face made it all the easier to lower my own. Our lips touched and I was elated. Her lips were soft against mine, her hand now resting against my chest. The warmth of her hand burned against my waistcoat and my heart beat faster. 

Our first kiss was over quicker than I would have liked but it made me yearn for our next time.

Mary was blushing once more, her cheeks pink as she smiled. 

“I liked that.” she confessed shyly and I felt I could not love this woman any more at that moment. “I do hope I do not have to wait until our wedding to have another.”

The smile was wide on my face, I could feel it as I replaced my hand on her arm. 

With another clearing of my own throat, I continued our walk. 

“With your permission, I’m quite positive that can be arranged.”

I felt my dear Mary’s hand squeeze my arm once more. 

“I would like that very much.”

Yes, the idea of marriage was most agreeable. My only concern now was within the new year, I would have to broach the subject of my moving out with Holmes.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was a month long deal on Twitter under the hashtag #Always1895. With June's prompt being "First Kiss".
> 
> I liked the concept and ran with it. 
> 
> Hope it's enjoyed.


End file.
